This Ship Is Going Down
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang are the only ones that can stop everyone from turning into a creature of hell. But how will they do it?
1. Trapped in the pipe closet

Pirate's bay. The name gives it a chill. But, there is more to this island that the name.

"Where are we, Mikey?" Joey asked as he had a captain's hat and pipe on. The black rat looked on the map and started to use a compass.

"We're almost at Pirate's Bay, sir!" He said gleefully.

"Excellent." Joey said manically. Mikey ran up and climbed on to Joey's shoulder.

"So, what's the deal with Pirate's Bay, other than the beast and treasure?" He asked.

"Well," He started. "It's a small island, home of the tomb of the unknown mascot, and has the lowest self-esteem of any island." He explained. Mikey then looked out the window and saw a picket sign that stood on two rocks.

It blankly said in black letters, Pirate's Bay. Joey smiled.

Back in the pipe room, Captain Hook-Finn started to give the story of The Beast of Pirate's Bay.

"It be a beast like no other. It be so horrifying that it actually scared Blackbeard."

"That's horrible!" Kate said with a gasp. Aaron still stood there in shock as he was still shaken by the bit. Hutch was next to him consoling him.

"Its okay, Aaron." Hutch said calmingly.

"I-I-I think I-I'm c-changing…" Aaron spoke. Hutch looked down and saw his paw was black.

"We have to get Aaron help." Hutch informed them.

Humphrey opened the door and saw every wolf had turned into a black creature with red piercing eyes. Humphrey quickly closed the door and panted.

"Everyone has turned evil…" Humphrey said as Karen started to weep.

"It'll be fine, lass." Captain Hook-Finn said caringly.

"We're going to die!" She yelled hysterically.

"Not on my watch!" Humphrey spoke. He then walked over to the map of the boat that was on the wall. "Okay, we're in the pipe room. And we have five floors until we reach the bridge. We can do this!" He said.

Everyone looked at him unassumingly. Kate then spoke up.

"Even if we make it up there, how would we defeat that maniac wolf and reverse this curse on these wolves?" She asked. Humphrey frowned.

"That's the problem. I don't know." He sighed as he lay back on the door.

Then they suddenly heard a voice from the intercom.

"Attention cruise members. This is Captain Joey…"

"His name is Joey?" Hutch asked.

"…We are almost at Pirate's Bay. Would all mutated, black creatures of Hell please report to the bridge? That is all." He then hung up.

"They are going to the bridge!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we can't get to him." Karen explained.

"We don't want to get to him." He said with a smile. Everyone was confused.

"We're going to beat him to the punch."

"You mean beat him to Pirate's Bay?" Hutch asked. Humphrey nodded.

"Ahhh!" Aaron yelled in pain.

"Fine. Let's go!" Kate agreed.


	2. Through the buffet we go!

The group stayed silent in the pipe room until the saw the last creature head for the stairs.

The door behind it shut and the group ran towards the side of the boat where they looked down.

"That's a deep fall." Kate said, fear in her voice.

"Where are those orange things?" Humphrey asked the Captain Hook-Finn was confused.

"What orange things?" He asked.

"The little orange things that boats use to swim away from a disaster." Humphrey explained.

"Oh, you mean a life boat." Hook-Finn chuckled. "Those are on the third floor." He answered.

"But the creatures are there!" Hutch yelled. Kate immediately put her paw over his mouth. She looked around.

"You don't want them to hear us, do you?" She whispered.

"You're right." Karen said. "They might have super hearing…"

"Yes, but we have me." Humphrey smiled. As he ran towards the door where the creature entered.

The group followed as they headed up stairs. They made it up the second just fine, but they had some slight trouble entering the third floor.

"The creatures are blocking us!" Hutch whispered.

"We can skip through the buffet room. I remember there being a life boat thar." He said with a gruff voice.

"What are we waiting for?" Kate asked. She, along with the rest, burst through the doors of the buffet room. It was slightly out of place.

Some plates were on the floor, stains on the walls, floors, and tables, and a few overturned tables.

As they made their way through they heard Aaron groan louder. Hutch looked at him and saw that all four of his legs were black. Aaron fell limp on the floor.

"Don't worry. I've got you." Hutch comforted him. Aaron managed to smile. Hutch then slung Aaron onto his back and started to carry him to their destination.

"Thar she is!" Hook-Finn said as he pointed towards a lifeboat. The group hopped on as they did a head count.

"Let's see. Aaron, Hutch, Hook-Finn, Karen, and… where's Humphrey?" They all looked around and saw Humphrey jump into the boat.

"Where were you?" Kate asked.

"I had to get something. I'm sorry, Kate. But I have to stay on this ship." The group gasped.

"You can't be serious?" Karen asked. Humphrey nodded.

"I want to help you guys get to safety and I also want to stop Joey from harming anyone else." He explained.

"But, the creatures…"

"I know. But, it's what I do." Humphrey smiled as he kissed his mate. "I'll be back." He then jumped out of the boat and ran towards the bridge.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" Hook-Finn commented.

"If I know Humphrey, he always has a plan." Hutch said. Karen then started to lower the boat onto the water. Once down, they unhooked the boat and started the motor.

"This is amazing!" Joey laughed. "I'm going to be rich."

"Correction. We're going to be rich." Mikey said. Joey stared at him.

"Yeah, right." He said in a deadpan voice.

"How much longer?" Mikey asked.

"I can see it!" Joey yelled. Mikey saw it too. It was a huge island that spread 15 feet wide and long. In the middle, there was a rock formation in the shape of a skull.

"This is definitely our stop." Joey turned around and saw the creatures standing in perfect lines.

"Our time is here! We will be rich!" He yelled. The creatures laugh robotically. His plan was coming together.


	3. Master of the seas!

As Joey was driving the ship, the group made their way towards the beach. They hopped out and looked up at the skull formation of the rock.

"That is huge!" Hutch said.

"Alight," Kate spoke. "Hutch and Aaron stay here and try to stall the ship." Hutch nodded.

"Hook-Finn and Karen, you come with me." She then started to run, but heard Karen.

"What about Humphrey?" She asked. Kate stopped in her tracks. She had a frown then a determined look.

"If I know him, he will help us stop the ship."

The two looked at her as they started to run with her. Back on the ship, Joey had a pipe in his snout and laughing as he smoked.

He bellowed. "This is great!" But just then, he and Mikey heard a voice behind them.

"Hey! Can you two help me?" They turned around, along with Joey's minions, to see Humphrey standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I forgot my bathing suit. Would you lend me one?" Joey growled at him. He motioned for a creature to man the ship. The creature took the wheel as Joey stepped down and walked towards Humphrey.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" He asked. But as he got closer, Humphrey quickly backed away.

"Ah-ah-ah! I would touch me if I were you!" He said.

"Why not?"

Humphrey pulled something out of his tail. "This is a button for the ship. When I press it, it will start the self-destruct."

"But that will kill you too!"

"I'll take that risk." Humphrey smiled, remembering he was immortal. Joey gritted his teeth as two of his creatures tried to run up to Humphrey.

Humphrey then dashed to the middle and now he was on the other side. He then pretended to toy with the button.

"Don't you dare…" Joey snarled. Humphrey looked back and saw that they were about to crash into the sign of Pirates Bay. His eyes shrunk.

"You need to leave. " Humphrey ordered.

"No way!" One of Joey's creatures shot a laser at Humphrey's paw that held the button. He didn't feel anything. The laser stopped.

"The ship's self-destruct is non-existent." The creature said in a deep, gruff voice.

Humphrey then took a bite of the button. "Alright, it's a Jammie Dodger, but I was promised tea!"

Joey sighed. "Get him." Two creatures grabbed Humphrey and didn't let go. Humphrey struggled, but it was useless.

"Well, well, well." Joey started. "I think I have you in a pickle. Now to tell you who I really am. Hit it!" A creature started to play a small sea shanty while danced. He then started to sing.

"Here you are on a boat, you're adrift, you're afloat, one might even stay you're stuck.

Well, I don't wanna gloat, but I would like to note that you're in luck!

You've been saved by the wolf that rules these waters, so forget about your wives and daughters! First Mate, introduce me to them, please!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Mikey said. "He's the big and scary, elegant and hairy." Then more creatures began to sing.

"Fear inspiring, years 'til retiring, looting, stealing Undisputed Master of the Seas!" Joey began to sing again.

"I'm a pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers, all of whom where once lost souls like you. It's true! Here we are on a ship, moving at quite a clip through the ever-shifting ice."

"Come along on a trip," Mikey sang

"That's a hint," A creature sang.

"That's a tip," Another sang.

"That's good advice!" Another sang. Joey and Mikey began again.

"In a world that's going under, to survive you must learn to plunder."

"Luckily, that's my field of expertise." Joey sang. The creatures sang the chorus.

"He's the roving, heaving…"

"I really should be leaving." Humphrey spoke.

"Weapon-throwing"

"I gotta get going." Humphrey stressed.

"Wolf-slaying."

"I wish we could be staying." Humphrey joked.

"Undisputed, uncontested, furry-suited, yeah, you guessed it, Master of the Seas!"

As the song ended, they then felt the ship rock violently. Some fell to the floor as Joey and Humphrey held on to a pole. Joey looked outside and saw that the ship had hit the Pirates Bay sign.

Back at the beach, Hutch was trying to calm Aaron down as he was screaming in pain. His body shook violently as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Hutch had never seen this before. "It's okay Aaron! I'm here." He was terrified and confused at the same time.

Aaron fell to the ground as he continued to shake and scream. Just then, Hutch came up with an idea. He took Aaron's head with two paws and passionately kissed him.

Aaron had stopped shaking and screaming. His eyes rolled back to normal. As Hutch broke the kiss, Aaron turned to his left and threw up black sludge. He then passed out.

"I can't believe that worked." Hutch thought. He then heard of the sound of the ship crashing.

"Oh, snap!" He thought. "Okay, okay, okay! What I did to Aaron, I can't do to every creature there. What was thing in my mouth that made him throw up the black goop?"

Hutch paced back and forth. He then looked at the sludge and had revelation. "I don't think it was in my mouth. Maybe it was in my heart…" He thought. The ship then passed the rocks with a gash on its side and it started to fill up with water.


	4. A Gorey Demise for the Captian

Kate, Karen, and Hook-Finn walked through the dense forest of Pirates Bay. They have been walking for over an hour and couldn't find anything.

"This is hopeless. We're never going to find this cave." Hook-Finn groaned as he sat on top of a rock. The trio stopped.

"Don't lose faith, Captain. We'll find that cave." Kate said calmly. She then looked around the area they wee in. "This place is creepy. Maybe we're close.

"How do you know that?" Karen asked.

"I don't. Just assuming." Karen groaned.

"I have to agree with my mate, this is hopeless." Kate sighed.

"Death doesn't need minions like you." Kate said. Karen looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"What?" Kate asked. Karen shrugged. Meanwhile, Hook-Finn sat on a rock while Kate and Karen looked around their surroundings.

"I'm a captain of a ship. I should've gone down with it. I failed as a captain." He said sadly. He kept looking down, not noticing the huge spider web behind him. He put his paws over his eyes.

Kate and Karen were oblivious about what was happening. A huge black spider with a diamond pattern on its back skittered its way on the cobweb. It saw the Captain and immediately shot a thick web at Hook-Finn. It narrowly missed him, but stuck onto the fishing lure that was dangling from the Captain's ear.

The spider pulled the lure which made Hook-Finn gasped. He turned and saw the spider. He then tried to pull away from the web, but the spider was too strong.

'I don't need help! I'm a captain!' He thought. He continued to pull and pull while Kate and Karen were still oblivious.

The spider then finally gave one last tug and that's when he was able to snag itself a snack. It looked at the captain and saw that it completely ripped off the Captain's face, exposing muscles. Hook-Finn held in his scream as he tried to hold his face that was bleeding and leaving a pool of blood around him.

He then tripped over a rock and landed in an ant colony. Not that bad right? Wrong.

The Captain opened his eyes and saw the ants around him were red.

"Oh, I thought I was in danger…" Hook-Finn chuckled. The insects, which were fire ants, made their way to his face and chewed his muscle. Now was a great time to scream, but Hook-Finn held it in. he then made his way up with the swarm of ants chewing at his exposed muscle.

He then tripped over the same rock and fell backwards into a tree spike that impaled him from his back to chest.

"Captain! Where are you?" Kate asked. She looked back to see a huge spider on a web. She shuddered but noticed a hat on it. It was similar to the Captain's. Kate looked to her right and gasped in horror.

"Kate, where my honey?" Karen asked as she walked next to her. Kate looked at her with a solemn look.

"I'm so sorry…"

"About…" She then looked to the right and gasped. She ran over to her mate impaled on a tree.

"God! Why?!" She started to sob.

"Can you hear me, honey?" Hook-Finn looked at her and said in a whisper.

"Find the beast… and never forget… me…" He spat out some ants and blood before finally dying. Karen's eyes were now blood shot. She lost her true love.

"Karen, we have to leave." Kate said, worried about the spider.

Kate then pulled her arm while she kept he eye on the Captain.


	5. This Ship Is Going Down

Hutch took Aaron's body away from the ocean. Hutch placed him onside a rock. He then looked back and ran towards the ocean. He had a plan that probably would work.

'I have to do this.' He thought to himself. He saw most of the creatures jumping off the ship and into the water.

Joey screamed in anger and looked at Humphrey. "You did this!" He yelled as he pointed a furry finger at him.

"What?!" He asked as held on to a pole. "It was your fault!" They both then felt the ship rock as Joey and Humphrey held on.

"You just had to interfere with my plans! I was doing fine without you!"

"Everyone was fine without you!" Humphrey yelled back.

"Don't talk to him like that!" A voice yelled. It was Mikey. Humphrey ran over to him, grabbed him by the tail and through him out the window. Mikey screamed as he fell far away from the ship in the ocean.

Mikey poked his head out of the water and started to breath heavily.

"You won't stop him! He's…whoa!" Before he got to finish, a shark came from below and ate Mikey's body whole. That's the last anyone saw him.

Back at the beach, the creatures washed up on shore with items that escaped from the ship. Hutch looked at them and felt something on his paw. It was a picture of a wolf couple. He then had an even better plan.

He saw a conch shell on the sand floor, picked it up, and then stood on the biggest rock.

When he saw that all the creatures were on the shore, he blew into a conch and they looked up at him with their blood red eyes.

"Listen! I have with me a picture of two wolves. A male and female." The creatures groaned in disgust.

"I know you might think it's disgusting, but not they might not." The creatures looked at him strangely. But he then saw two wolves groaning in pain.

"Come on! You creatures know you can't take this lovey dovey stuff." The two creatures then groaned even harder and eventually, the wolves threw up. Hutch noticed they didn't pass out like Aaron

"Where are we?" The female asked. She then looked up and saw Hutch with a picture.

"Wait, that's me with my mate. Where is…" She looked right and saw a male wolf next to her.

"Tom?" The male looked at her.

"Mary?" The two looked into each others eyes and kissed. This made every single creature groan in pain.

They soon threw up and returned into their normal selves. Hutch smiled at this, but then remembered about Aaron. He ran towards him and saw that he had actually woken up and was looking at a leaf.

"Did you know a leaf can be used as aloe?" He asked Hutch.

Hutch went over to him and hugged him. "Don't leave me again."

"Why would I leave you? You're awesome!" Aaron laughed.

Hutch noticed that his tail was fully grown again. Another plus! The two then heard rustling from the bushes. Kate and Karen emerged.

"Where were you and where are we?" Aaron asked.

"We went to look for a cave that was supposed to be here in Pirate's Bay. We weren't lucky."

"Neither was Hook-Finn…" Karen whispered.

"What happened to him?" Hutch asked. Kate made a slicing motioning on her neck not to say anything out loud.

"I understand." Hutch said. Kate noticed the wolves on the beach.

"They came back to normal!"

"Yep. But Humphrey and Joey are still on the ship." Hutch informed her.

"We need to get on that ship and help Humphrey. He might know where the cave is." Kate said.

"But this ship is going down. We'll die, except for me." Aaron said.

"We have to try. Come on!" She then ran towards the ocean.

"Is it me or is she getting faster?" Hutch asked.

Aaron and Hutch started to run, but noticed that Karen didn't. "Come on!"

"You go. I need a moment." She said. They respected her wishes and left. They hoped that nothing bad happened to Humphrey yet.


End file.
